The present invention relates to a combination mobile computer metal shell and its fabrication method especially relates to a rectangular box type metal shell thereof. According to the fabrication method of the invention, a metal sheet member is selected and processed into the desired shape, and then different fitting members are respectively fastened to the shaped metal sheet member, and then a plastic cover is covered on the shaped metal sheet member.
Regular box type mobile computer shells are commonly injection-molded from plastics. Because a mobile computer shell must have fitting means for holding computer parts, it is difficult to form fitting means in different strength on the shell during the process of injection molding. Further, a plastic mobile computer shell has less strength against impact, and low heat dissipation and electromagnetic interference protection power.
A tendency of the development for a rectangular box type mobile computer is the increasing of the size from 6xe2x80x3 or 8xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3 even 14xe2x80x3 for function improving, in which a problem of the weight of the metal shell will be a most essential consideration therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,168, Erler et al, disclosed a impact notebook having metal sheels 26, 42 formed by casting (line 63 column to line 1 column 4), however, the metal shell for a notebook having a small size of 6xe2x80x3 to 8xe2x80x3, it can be control the thickness below 1.5 mm by die casting, but, in practice, it can""t be done for a 12xe2x80x3xcx9c14xe2x80x3 shell to maintain a thickness below 2.5 mm due to the limitation of the flow ability of the melted metal by die casting, it will be too heavy for the metal shell of a box type mobile computer having a thickness around 3 mm.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a combination mobile computer shell which has a proper thickness for weight reducing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination mobile computer shell which provides satisfactory heat dissipation power. It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination mobile computer shell, which eliminates electromagnetic interference. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination mobile computer shell, which provides high impact resistance. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination mobile computer shell, which effectively protects the internal parts of the mobile computer against dust when the mobile computer is closed. According to one aspect of the present invention, a combination mobile computer shell is made by: processing a metal sheet member into a shaped shell by punching or hot forging, fastening different fitting members to the shaped shell for holding different computer parts, and covering the shaped shell with a plastic cover. According to another aspect of the present invention, the fitting members are fastened to the shaped shell by gluing, welding, or screw means subject to their strength.